


Satisfied

by Cloaked_Immortal



Category: Hamilton(Musical), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lil shit, Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Horrrtale, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue is Jefferson, Blue is a sweetie, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Classic pap as Lafayette, Dust is a mood, Edge be stealin your friend, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Frisk is Oc's sister, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Horror Pap is such a sweetie, Horror is basically a fluffy cat at times, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Jealousy, Minor Original Character(s), Orange is a sexy bastard, Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Red is Aaron Burr, Romantic Fluff, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans is Alexander Hamilton, Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Tags Are Hard, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), WDYM, change my mind, red is, smut???, so much fluff and angst, yes smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: "You strike me. As a woman who has never been satisfied."It was all just an act right? So... why is Alex so salty at you???? WHY IS RED SO CLINGY?? Well at least Sam is having a nice time... balancing so many tall skeletons."Why are you so upset? You signed us up remember?!""I'm sorry if I'm just so overly sensitive! It just... hurt to watch..."Blue pats your shoulder, before hugging you. Several eyelights glaring at said skeleton.Undertale decides to sign up to play hamilton! And you're shipped with all AU Sans's here- except Classic cuz Alex already took him.... And yeah
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Before we begin

**Author's Note:**

> Haha- I adore Hamilton.

Welp. Yes.

“Another Undertale fic??”   
Yes dear reader another one.   
“What’s the pairing this time??”   
It’s obvious.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?”

Good question…..

ANYWAY! I had Hamilton on the brain.

Sans x Reader.

But Sans has to play as Hamilton

And you the reader are Eliza.

PLUS AU SANS’S!!!

Underfell

Underswap

Swapfell

Horrortale

Annnnd DUSTTLAE.

Also bunch of Oc’s I’ll introduce….

Alex: Angelica

Samantha: Peggy

I’ll assign roles soon. BUT LIKE SATISFIED WAS ON THE BRAIN AND BOOM-. 

Please no kill me.


	2. In Which You Decide To Join A Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's kick off the first chapter. WOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames
> 
> Undertale: Sans, Papyrus  
> Underfell: Red(Sans), Edge(Papyrus)  
> Underswap: Blue(Sans), Orange( Papyrus) Although I might accidentally type Stretch here and there  
> Swapfell: Black(Sans), Mutt(Papyrus)  
> Horror: Axe(Sans), Jagged (Papyrus)  
> Dusttale: Dust

You stare up at the ceiling of your house. Sam and Alex, your roommates walk in chatting happily. You sit up in curiosity. Alex looks at you and smiles.

Ok so Alex is a rather dark skinned girl. Basically milk chocolate. Her eyes were a soft hazel. Meanwhile her hair was about shoulder length. She was only 5’5. 

Samantha was a peach-ish in skin tone, dark brown hair with sapphire eyes. She was 5’8. 

Alex hands you a script out of the blue. It was for a play the three of you highly enjoyed. “Hamilton?” Alex nods. “They needed The Schuyler Sisters… so I signed us all up!” You blink. Why would she do that? “Oh yeah. Sans, Papyrus, and the rest are joining us there.” OH! Now that makes sense. Alex did have a crush on Sans. And you mayyyyy have a crush on the rest that look like him. You’d never admit that though. Sam looked excited. You give a long sigh.

Ok this idea wasn’t too bad. It was rather fun to you. You look up to see Papyrus walking in long strides to the three of you. Sam practically jumped into the skeleton’s arms. He spun her around, set her back down, then greeted you and Alex. Your long (h/c) flutters slightly as you look up at him. Blue also walks over to you 3. “MAIDEN! HOW ARE YOU?? HELLO ALEX, SAMANTHA!” Alex chuckles and waves. You on the other hand blush very softly and smile. “Hey Blue. I’m doing pretty good.” He smiles brightly at you. Red was reading through something, grumbling about the script. Alex slides over to him. “What character are you?” He jumps. “oh hey alex, i got burr.” Alex snorts, patting his skull. “Good luck my dude. ...Who got Alexander?” Red rolls his eyelights. “nilla did.” You peek over. “Wow..” You elbow Alex slyly. “You want Eliza?” Alex blinks. “I signed you up for Eliza. Mainly did it by our personalities.” You gape at her. She chuckles. “I chose Angelica.” You facepalm. You sigh going up to check the roster.

Sans: Alexander

Red: Aaron Burr

Black: Laurens

Papyrus: Lafayette

Orange: George Washington

Y/N: Eliza

Alex: Angelica

Samantha: Peggy/Maria Reynolds

Blue: Jefferson

Dust: Madison

Edge:King George

There’s a lot more people. Like Eric? Playing Mulligan. Who the heck is Eric? Oh well. But there’s a lot of people… WAIT- You quickly rescan the list. PAPYRUS IS WHO??? WAIT BLUE IS JEFFERSON?! You snorted as Sam peeks over. “Oh my goooood- PAPS IN WH- AHAHAHAHA” The two of you were laughing. This was going to be amazing. 

Sans and his alternates didn’t seem to take this too seriously- well… Scratch that. Blue and Black were. Orange was not. Alex seemed to be enjoying herself. Papyrus was struggling so- so very hard with his script. Sam was just practicing the very few lines she had. Oh boy this would be a while before they got it.

  
  
  


Alex offered that you all go out for lunch. And everybody agreed. While heading there you reflected on how you all met.

  
  


It was late June around 4 years ago. Monsters were finally settled in, despite the monster hate groups going around. You, Alex, and Sam were helping Alex’s younger sister, Frisk, move in with the queen of monsters. Alex seemed a little sad at first, but after a whole discussion, approved. If Toriel made Frisk happy, who was she to stop her little sis from moving out of the shared house. Their parents had passed away only 6 years ago. So it was always them. Anyway, around noon a couple monsters had dropped by for house warming gifts. You remember vaguely that Alex had to do a double take in surprise. Two skeletons… LIVING SKELETONS. You yourself had to make sure you were seeing properly too. Sam just… waved. The taller of the two had shaken all of your hands. Papyrus was very energetic. “HELLO HUMANS! IT’S NICE TO MEET ALL OF YOU!” The shorter, Sans, did a small wave with a lazy smile. “sup” Alex got tugged on the arm by little Frisk, signing away to her something. Alex had made an ‘oh’ face. She suddenly clasped Sans’s hands in her own. The skeleton in question looked very surprised. “Thank you so much for watching over my little sister. I know she can be stubborn at times and a real handful. But I’m very grateful she’s back and not too banged up.” Sans’s face surely did tint blue at that moment. Damn that was funny to watch. “n-no problem?” Alex smiles, dropping his hands and going back to Frisk. Papyrus looked at his brother in worry. “SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” The shorter skeleton just simply nodded. You simply went and introduced yourself to the two of them. Papyrus’s response was. “OH LOVELY TO MEET YOU HUMAN Y/N! I’M SURE WE WILL BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS!”   
  


And you all did. The memory of their alternates coming around was… interesting to say. They were all odd…. Yet fun in their own ways. Tho they did only show up last year.

Alex taps your shoulder and you shake your head. “Huh?” She chuckles. “I said,'' Do you know what you want?”” You quickly scan the menu and just order a plate of chicken alfredo. Alex laughs. “Was that menu interesting or somethin?” You shrug. “Sorry just… flash backing to when we first met the guys.” Alex snorts. You poke her side. “Remember when you confused the heck out of Sans?” She laughs. “Yeah at the time I didn’t understand how he could blush.” You all chatted happily over food. And when it was time to go-

“E-EDGE! P-PUT ME DOWN!!” Yeah Sam was flailing. This happened a lot for some reason and it amused you. “NEVER! I HAVE CAPTURED THE HUMAN!!” And Edge ran off. Papyrus following quickly behind, Mutt, Orange, and Jagged chasing after as well. “EDGE UNHAND BUNNY THIS INSTANT!” “dutchess! hold on!” “honey! edglord put her down!!!” “PUPPY! DON’T WORRY I’LL SAVE YOU!!!” You and Alex cackled along with Sans, Red, Blue, Black, Axe, and Dust. This was highly amusing for all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU. I'm highkey excited to start writting the actual play part.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is gonna be so fucking blockly. Also I'm temporarily discontinuing all my fics that aren't in google docs. So that leaves
> 
> This fic
> 
> Mine (Dusttale Sans x Reader)  
> Kitten~ (Horrortale Sans x Reader)  
> The Student Council  
> And  
> Sisters Connected  
> HAVE A NICE DAY~


End file.
